


Mothman Cuddles and Massage

by Firegirlcos



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Duck Newton - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, Trans Male Character, first fic, i made like one reference vaguely to ducks genitals tbh, indrid cold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegirlcos/pseuds/Firegirlcos
Summary: After a long day at work Indrid pampers his boyfriend with cuddles and a massage.
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Kudos: 24





	Mothman Cuddles and Massage

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this the idea wouldn't leave me alone even though idk how to fanfic. I've only ever written self inserts a long time ago and my usual writing is just roleplaying but indruck is so cute I can't resist so um yeah enjoy.

Duck sighed as he entered the front door of his apartment, home at last after a long day of work, it’d been a rough one too as some teenage tourists had decided to get drunk and sit around a campfire, then refuse to pick up their garbage or put the fire out properly. After a stern lecture about fire safety and underage drinking they’d called him a killjoy and proceeded to somehow egg his truck, he hadn’t seen them leave for the store so how they even got the eggs is a mystery to him, but now that was done and he was finally home, a familiar furry face greeting him as he took off his jacket and hung it up, doing the same with his ranger hat and kneeling to give Brownie some good scritches behind the ears. 

When he stood up, back cracking unpleasantly from stiffness, he saw none other than Indrid Cold, his boyfriend and simultaneously, the mothman, looking at him in his Sylph form, arms already open for a hug which Duck gratefully accepted. “I knew you would have a rough day at work from the moment I properly woke up but you were already gone at that point, so I made sure to do the dishes and make the bed and be prepared to pamper you when you got home. “that’s sweet of ya darlin’ I appreciate it…” Duck said softly, he thought he’d be used to Indrid’s sweetness but the man always found a way of pleasantly surprising him. 

Indrid led Duck to the bedroom as opposed to the couch and Duck felt his face heat up at the thoughts of what could happen and Indrid smiled at him and tugged him onto the bed for something Duck desperately needed. Fuzzy soft mothman cuddles. “hell yeah mothman cuddles my favorite” He said and heard a happy chittering noise come from Indrid and Duck happily snuggled up, content to just relax and enjoy the fuzzy pillow that was his boyfriend. After a bit though Duck’s back was definitely protesting from the day’s work, he wasn’t 20 anymore after all and chosen or not, age was trying to catch up with him. 

Indrid made Duck move and grabbed his glasses and put them on, his human form in pajamas Duck had gifted him a while ago that always made Duck smile. “Stay” Indrid ordered and Duck didn’t want to move anyways so he wasn’t gonna complain about that command, save for the fact his fuzzy pillow had went human and left the room but when Indrid returned with a bottle of massage oil Duck lost his will to complain. “I’m going to give you a massage, then we’re going to order dinner and then we’re going to go to bed.” Indrid said with a smile that most people would probably find unnerving but Duck knew to be Indrid’s true happy smile. “I’m sore as hell darlin’ I ain’t gonna complain about somethin’ as nice as you pampering me.” He said, “Then strip please” Indrid said, command ending in a soft tone that made Duck’s heart melt just a little. 

Duck stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and laid back down on the bed, where Indrid had placed some towels to they didn’t dirty the sheets with the massage oil. Duck shivered as the rather chilly massage oil was dripped onto his back but soon groaned at the first press of Indrid’s hands. Most people would never guess that Indrid, as wiry and thin as he was, gave amazing massages. Duck let himself melt into the wonderful massage Indrid was giving him and before he knew it groans turned to moans and he was really enjoying himself, boxers becoming damp with wetness as Indrid worked ever little bit of tension out of his body.

As much as Duck wanted things to take a sexual turn, Duck found himself relaxing more and more and found himself dozing off instead of wanting things to continue…he didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he woke up to Indrid coming back into the room with food. “I ordered your favorites” Indrid said with a smile “how long was I asleep for?” Duck asked with a yawn “about a half hour, now, let’s eat” Indrid set it up so the two of them could eat in bed together and Duck was honestly too tired to worry about any mess so he happily ate his favorite takeout with Indrid. 

Afterwards Duck yawned and stretched, he needed a shower, as much as he didn’t want to move. So he told Indrid he was going to go shower real quick and got up, Indrid taking any dishes out of the room to go be cleaned while Duck did that. Duck didn’t take a super long shower, just a quick one to clean off the work of the day and any residual massage oil. When he had finished and dried himself off and put on clean boxers he reentered the bedroom to find a snuggly mothman waiting for him, which made him smile as he immediately climbed into bed and snuggled up with a yawn. “g’night Indrid…” he said sleepily “good night Duck” Indrid said and with that Duck fell into a wonderfully peaceful sleep.


End file.
